Talk:Itachi Uchiha
This bit of information was added to the article in Trivia. It really doesn't fit as that in the article. :"Itachi is Japanese for 'weasel' and Uchiha is Japanese for 'paper fan'." Can someone find the Kanji to go with it and create a paragraph on the name for the main section of the article just like you see on most Wikipedia character articles. ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Sep 30, 2007 @ 23:36 (UTC) Actually, "Uchiwa" is 'paper fan.' Madara uchiha99 14:11, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 Can someone delete Itachi Uchiha/original article? Really, I just finished adding all the missing information from the original to the new article & renamed the Akatsuki section to fighting style and abilities (since it really had nothing to do with Akatsuki), and divided some of the first paragraph into a history section. Tales-of-a-fan 15:44, 5 October 2007 (UTC) :It was actually merged. The original article content still exists on the redirect page. That would not be the case if it was a deletion. --69.156.205.13 04:01, 5 November 2007 (UTC) ::Never mind I misread that. --69.156.205.13 04:02, 5 November 2007 (UTC) Uchiha clan survivors? In the blurb at the top, it says Itachi is one of the three surving Uchiha Clan members. Is this right? I know there's Sasuke and Itachi...who's the third? :Tobi (Madara Uchiha) counts as the third.--TheUltimate3 22:09, 19 November 2007 (UTC) Anbu Wouldn't Itachi count as a Tokubetsu Jonin? He was on the ANBU... Madara uchiha99 14:10, 3 December 2007 (UTC)Madara uchiha99 :Well, Tokubetsu Jonin is actually a lower rank than Jonin last time I checked. Anyone know if he reached the actual Jonin level? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Dec 3, 2007 @ 17:48 (UTC) Actually, yes he did. In a flashback episode, you learn that he became a jonin, then an ANBU captain. And Tokubetsu Jonin have Jonin-like skill in one area, rather than all around Jonin training. Ebisu is a Tokubetsu and has Jonin-level skills in the basics, which is why Kakashi asked him to help Naruto prepare for the Chunin Exams. So technically, you could call the Tokubetsu 'teachers', and are of a lower rank then Jonin, or at least of a different classification.Rasengan Master 04:17, 23 March 2008 (UTC)Rasengan Master :I thought it said Chunin, then ANBU. Artist Formerly Known As Whocares 20:36, 24 March 2008 (UTC) The order goes: A) Hokage, B) Jonin (ANBU, regular, Tokubetsu; in that order), C) Chunin, D) Genin, and E) Academy students. Tokubetsu isn't really a level like Chunin or Genin, it's more of a sublevel. A branch, if you will.Rasengan Master 08:27, 29 March 2008 (UTC) Checking Can someone check over this large removal edit? ~NOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Feb 9, 2008 @ 08:43 (UTC) Well...... i liked this articale but it seemed to lack information on his current events, like the fact that sasuke stabbed him twice then questioned him.......... and i'm not the person to fix things like that. Itachi's Spare Eyes I don't think that Itachi missed when he was trying to take Sasuke's eyes. If you saw the Valley of the End battle of Naruto and Sasuke, Sasuke's flashbacks of him and Itachi showed that he often poked him on the forehead. If you look closely, Itachi smiles before he pokes him on the head, just like when they were younger. I think Itachi might have realized that he would rather go blind then become like Madara Uchiha. Rasengan Master 04:19, 23 March 2008 (UTC)Rasengan Master]] :I think Itachi is good. You're right. I think he meant to poke Sasuke on the forehead, and didn't he whisper something into Sasuke's ear? --QF 744 04:22, 5 April 2008 (UTC)QF 744]] Yeah he did. It was probably some huge secret if Sasuke's reaction is anything to go by. I mean think about it; if Itachi wanted to steal Sasuke's eyes in the first place, why didn't he do it when they were after Naruto and knocked Sasuke out? He could've had them there, but chose to leave instead. Now why, I ask you, would someone whose greatest ambition is supposed to be to obtain the Eternal Mangekyo choose to not recieve it at the earliest point possible? He wouldn't...unless he didn't really want to take Sasuke's eyes. Thoughts anyone?Rasengan Master 23:41, 10 April 2008 (UTC) *That's a beautiful thought, but I think Itachi realized that he was already dead so he decided to go out on a cool note. But who knows (until Kishi speaks on it) maybe it was his humanity reasserting itself. Now is there any special reason why I can't edit this article. For whoever is able to edit it though in his technique list in the table please change Shadow Clone Explosion to the link for Clone Great Explosion.Rayfire 17:04, 23 March 2008 (UTC) OH NO!!! Itachi's dead!!! Just read Chapter 395, Zetsu says he died...Hey wait a minute...There is no possible way that Itachi could be killed by Sasuke, I mean Itachi was an ANBU captain when Sasuke was still in the Academy! By the way, Sasuke totally cheated; I mean, he absorbed Orochimaru and''used the Curse Seal. So not fair. I hope Naruto kicks Sasuke's ass.Rasengan Master 08:17, 29 March 2008 (UTC) :Well considering Itachi's character, he was aiming for the eyes. I'd smile too if I was "this" close to taking what's mine. From many sources I've read he was just about blind already. I have serious doubts that after all that, after murdering his own parents, learning that the entire Uchiha clan was pretty much a group of sibling killers, and beating the ever loving crap out of his brother, that he all of a sudden would realize that he made a mistake. And on a side note, Sasuke didn't cheat, because Sasuke barely won. The only reason he won was because Itachi was injured BEFORE the fight even started, and then Mangekyo's himself to blindness, and then used two jutsus that drain most of his chakra. By the time Susano'o was released there is a good chance he was simply running on fumes.--TheUltimate3 10:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) Okay, I see it like this: the mangekyo just allows more jutsu, it's vision isn't necessarily better than the regular Sharingan. Coupled with the fact that Itachi was nearly blind to start with and was obviously injured before they began, Itachi was already at a disadvantage. With Sasuke utilizing both the absorbed powers of Orochimaru and the Curse Seal, it was a totally unfair fight. Rasengan Master 02:35, 31 March 2008 (UTC) :Yep.You hit the nail on the head.--TheUltimate3 10:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) I think Sasuke and Itachi are equals. The fight was completely fair. The reason Itachi died and Sasuke passed out is probably because of overuse of their power. He probably ran out the same time Sasuke did. I think the only reason Sasuke lived is because that power he used was Orochimaru's, and Itachi's strength all belonged to him. By the way, there are people stronger than Itachi, like Pein, Madara, Zetsu, Orochimaru, Minato and Jiraiya. He's not a god. Also, is he really evil, or is he just pretending? There's supposed to be some secret about him. Also, is Orochimaru dead, because I thought he was alive in Kabuto. Maybe one part of him was left in Sasuke, and the other is inside Kabuto. :But when you think about it, they weren't fighting on completely equal terms. For the most part, Sasuke wasn't in pain, Itachi it appeared was 1) Going blind 2) Injured. Sasuke however was uninjured, increased healing, Cursed Seal, and Orochimaru's stupidly timed "escape". And of course there are people stronger than Itachi. I wouldn't say Zetsu is, only because we've only seen him as the Tracker-nin of the Akatsuki, and therefore might not be the fighting type. Other than that its obvious Pein is stronger as he's the leader, and Madara is an obvious. Orochimaru is an obvious not only because he not only failed to take his body, (twice) he had to target the younger weaker brother to get the Sharingan. And both Minato and Jiraiya are dead so they don't count. --TheUltimate3 10:18, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Itachi is definately stronger than Orochimaru... but anyway, I believe that, even in his injured and weakened state (he was probably at like only half strength), Itachi would have killed Sasuke if he didn't use the Curse mark or Orochimaru's assimilated power. Furthermore, if Itachi had been at full strength when he and Sasuke fought, he would have beaten Sasuke even if Sasuke utilized the curse seal and Orochimaru's power. I think that Itachi was clearly the stronger shinobi at full strength, he was just inconvenienced with a fight with his full-powered little brother in a debilitated state. Sasuke might be stronger than Itachi was at that age though...--Ikijime Koorimusha 18:48, 5 April 2008 (UTC) :Still, we didn't see the full fight between Itachi and Orochimaru. All the other cues say Itachi is weaker. Plus, I think Itachi just brushed off his injuries. And like I said before, Sasuke said Orochimaru was in a weakened state when Sasuke fought him. That was why he won against Orochimaru. Plus, when Sasuke hits his full potential, he'll be like 8 times stronger than Itachi. --QF 744 04:30, 5 April 2008 (UTC)QF 744]] NOTE: Itachi is far stronger than Orochimaru. Proof? During Itachi's and Orochimaru's confrontation. All that itachi did was cast a simple genjutsu which defeated Orochimaru almost immediately. He was not even forced to use some stronger jutsu's. Second, Orochimaru admitted that taking Itachi's body is a dream bacause he admitted himself to be weaker than Itachi. Remember that Orochimaru is a fly compared to itachi in terms of power. And remember that during the battle between Jiraiya and Orochimaru, Orochimaru manages to knock Jiraiya unconscious, which was by the way an even fight; Jiraiya was drugged, and Orochimaru couldn't perform seals. So this leaves us with a fact that Itachi is also stronger than Jiraiya. Zetsu was in awe with Itachi, meaning he respected his strenght, though, we cannot clarify which is the stronger. Itachi admitted that Madara is the most powerful Uchiha, though his goal was to take Sasukes eye and replace madara as the most powerful. Itachi stated that he already used susano-o twice... the second usage was for sasuke, though the first person he used it on is not known. Though it is safe to say that the person he used it on must be really strong. Could be madara, or pein, or minato. :Remember though, that during Itachi and Kisame's confrentation with Jiraya, Itachi said that even if he ''and Kisame fought Jiraya together, they both might end up dead. This shows that even Itachi himself fears Jiraya and considers him a rival in power. Jiraya is stronger than Orochimaru, especially because he has Sage mode. Though it is all speculation, still, I think Jiraya is above Orochimaru (in that fight you mentioned, Jiraya was poisoned, not just drugged, and Orochimaru still had use of his legs, plus he could still swing his arms around, and being hit with dead-weight arms is very painful and debilitating). Still, Itachi is admittedly very powerful. --Ikijime Koorimusha 20:00, 7 April 2008 (UTC) I admit that Sasuke is still weaker than Itachi, but he is also weaker thatn Orochimaru, because he said Orochimaru was in a weakened state when Sasuke battled him, and Sasuke still couldn't defeat him. If he was stronger than Orochimaru, he wouldn't have waited until Orochimaru was sick to kill him. I think Itachi is weaker than Jiraiya. In Jiraiya's normal form, Itachi and Jiraiya are probably equals, but with Sage Mode, Itachi is weaker. With Sage Mode, Jiraiya could fight on equal footing with Pein. Still, I believe Orochimaru is stronger than Itachi and Jiraiya. I mean, he fought on equal footing with the Four-Tailed Naruto while his body was in a weakened condition (he commented that his current body was at its limit, and couldn't hold his full power). When Orochimaru claimed Itachi was stronger than him, he had his arms sealed. He was in pain, and he couldn't use his strongest techniques. He was useless. Plus, we only saw a little bit of the fight between Itachi and Orochimaru. We don't know what else happened. --QF 744 09:30 P.M., 8 April 2008 (UTC)QF 744]] :your in denial. all of his fight with itachi was seen and orochimaru was easily beaten. and your itachiNOTASTAFF Daniel Friesen (DanTMan, Nadir Seen Fire) (talk) current discussion Apr 9, 2008 @ 07:14 (UTC) :::While it is not good to call something stupid, QFs argument is flawed. Orochimaru was defeated by Itachi, plain and simple and was because Orochimaru was weaker than Itachi, he targeted his younger weaker brother for the Sharingan. That much is fact. Itachi and Kisame both noted that they would probably die fighting Jiraiya because he was able to fight on the same league as their boss Pein. As shown when Jiraiya was able to survive as long as he did against all Six of him. And I wouldn't call the Four-Tailed Naruto fight against Orochimaru as a testament to his skill more over than Orochimaru's plain resilience. Look at the fight, and most of Orochimaru's fights, he's able to get the crap beat out of him pretty badly and still you know, come back for more. In his fight with the Four-Tailed Naruto, Naruto/demon fox was clearly on top for the entire fight (as technically he couldn't get hurt with that chakra shield) yet Orochimaru being as resilient as ever was able to turn every time he got beat back to his advantage. My opinion; Itachi was stronger than Orochimaru. Orochimaru weaker than Jiraiya (with Sage Mode), and and therefore Jiraiya with Sage Mode is stronger than Itachi.--TheUltimate3 10:47, 9 April 2008 (UTC) ::::jiriaya loosing to orochimaru doesnt really mean anything since naruto lost to sasuke at the final valley. naruto didn't lose because he was weaeker but because he didnt want to beat sasuke. its the same with jiraiya. his battle with oro wasnt really shown and he thought of him as a friend then so it could be the same reason naruto lost. this isnt dbz where everyoner has a power level over 9000 and peoples strength is only determined by weather they win or lose. :Wow, that last comment was very coherent and made alot of sense. I've thought about that before, but never knew how to put it into words. Good point. You made a good point too, TheUltimate, and backed up what you and I both seem to believe with solid evidence. --Ikijime Koorimusha 20:32, 9 April 2008 (UTC) according to the spoiler of manga chapter 397 "your borther's admireable way protecting you... Sasuke..." Now, if this is authentic, we can say that during the return of Itachi to Konoha, he took Jiraiya's presence as a reason to save the capture of naruto for last, which was even questioned by Kisame, "but you?.." Itachi in one of the later manga was shown to have a hatred for madara, going so far as calling him "a pathetic shell of his former self"... He might have wanted to delay the kyuubi's capture to prevent madara's sharingan from getting more powerful. We can say that he wanted to kill Madara. But a biju enhanced sharingan may be far too powerful. When Jiraiya stated that 'you two will die today", Itachi replied "we'll see about that". He could have taken Jiraiya, but he timed their arrival with Jiraiya's shadow lurking around, cast a genjutsu that he knows will be dispelled by someone like Jiraiya, wasted 2 tsukuyumi on 2 worthless opponents thus wasted precious chakra despite knowing that a legendary leaf ninja was around, all just to have a reason to live konoha, thus, preventing madara to get his hands on the nine tails. Now, this is all speculation, and im not saying i'll defend this idea...im just sharing... :::First of all, as the starter of this topic I just want to thank all of the commenters for contributing their thoughts and opinions, you've really made my little three-sentence blurb into a real intellectual discussion. Second, I'd like to thank everyone thats tried to keep the comments clean. Just to pass the time, I have come up with a list of things I hope most of us can agree on. 1. Itachi stronger than Sasuke 2. Orochimaru stronger than Sasuke when at full strength 3. Naruto stronger than Sasuke but doesn't want to kill him 4. Jiraiya stronger than Orochimaru 5. Jiraiya stronger than Itachi when using Sage mode 6. Jiraiya stronger than Pein, only lost because Pein used all six bodies 7. Naruto, in 4-tail mode stronger than Orochimaru. He only got away by using Triple Rashoman 8. Jiraiya was only almost killed by Naruto because he didn't want to hurt him 9. Itachi, for some reason, doesn't really want to kill Sasuke 10. Tobi is obviously Madara 11. Itachi hates what Madara has become, wants to kill him If anyone disagrees with the list or wants to add something to it, please comment. Rasengan Master 00:19, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Itachi didn't want to kill Sasuke and steal his eyes until Sasuke gains the mangekyo. To gain the eternal mangekyo, I believe, the eyes that are stole must also have obtained mangekyo status, otherwise it won't work. This is why Itachi didn't steal Sasuke's eyes when Naruto knocked him out, because Sasuke didn't have the mangekyo yet. This is also why Itachi wants Sasuke to kill his best friend (Naruto), so Sasuke will activate his mangekyo, and then Itachi can steal them. Sasuke also realizes this, and refuses to kill Naruto in the Valley of the End, denouncing and rejecting the powers that Itachi wanted him to gain, desiring to find his own way to kill Itachi. Any comments? --Ikijime Koorimusha 00:31, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Ah, but by your logic, Itachi wouldn't have tried to take his eyes at the end of their fight. It would have been useless if they weren't the Mangekyo. If I recall correctly, it was never said that the stolen eyes must have the Mangekyo, just be a close blood-relative, i.e. a brother. If I'm wrong, tell me. But if it's true that both sets needed to be Mangekyo, he wouldn't have given Sasuke a chance to fight him until he had gained the Mangekyo. And Sasuke didn't know the real reason that Itachi wanted him to get the Mangekyo, just that he wanted him to get it. He didn't know anything about the Eternal Mangekyo until he fought Itachi. Rasengan Master 00:47, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Good catch, I had forgotten about that. Still, the whole thing is a bit ambiguous if you ask me. Hopefully the whole thing will be explained later by a "writer's convenience." --Ikijime Koorimusha 02:32, 11 April 2008 (UTC) I had another little thought--Maybe Itachi made a grab for Sasuke's eyes to make it seem like he still wanted them. What do you think? Rasengan Master 15:12, 11 April 2008 (UTC) Considering Tobi's words I think that's likely, but it could also be that Itachi realised that Sasuke would never achieve Mangekyo Sharingan and if you look at the number of Mangekyo Sharingan Jutsu's Itachi used in the battle he probably would have settled for Sasuke's normal Sharingan's and his own Mangekyo power instead of going almost completely blind.Sasaku-sama 16:11, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Just read chapter 397!!! Turns out that when Itachi poked him on the forehead, he somehow transferred all his eye techniques to Sasuke. Apparently it was a last ditch effort to ensure that someone could kill Madara and to protect Sasuke. Itachi was good after all!!! On the last page it says Itachi "risked everything to protect the shinobi world, the Leaf Village...and most of all, his little brother." Maybe this means that Madara forced Itachi to murder the Uchiha or possibly did it himself under a genjutsu. We won't know for another week...the suspense is killing me!!! Hey, do you think that Itachi had been planning this even before he killed Shisui? That he had planned everything up until now? It's speculation, I know...But doesn't it make sense? Itachi made Sasuke hate him to protect him, made him get stronger to eventually kill him, but instead made Sasuke strong enough to protect himself. That could be plausible, or maybe I'm just reading too far into it...Thoughts please? Rasengan Master 21:24, 11 April 2008 (UTC) :Dude, awesome. I hadn't read 397 until just yesterday (for some reason, the time displayed on my previous post says it's from today as well, the time table is messed up), and it totally changed my previous thoughts on Itachi and his plans. I actually reasoned the same exact thing as you did after I read the chapter, you just beat me to the post I guess. The only thing I think is weird about your reasoning is that Madara forced Itachi to kill Shisui. I think that Itachi forced himself to kill his best friend by reasoning if he wanted to kill the most evil Uchiha (which is why he denounced the evil ways of his clan), he would have to gain great power, even if he had to kill his best friend, and work with the evil Madara. Then I think he realized that he couldn't destroy Madara, but his brother, who he realized was more talented, could, if he got stronger through his hate, and if Itachi gave Sasuke his powers. Of course, this was also done to protect Sasuke, as Madara said. That's when the rest of your reasoning (which is also what I thought) comes in. Plus, because of his ultimate sacrifice, I now hold Itachi in a much higher regard. He was a good guy after all... :') (crying with sadness and happines). Now he's probably my second favorite character, and all because of chapter 397. Nice post. I still don't know why Madara would want Itachi to gain the Mangekyo though... maybe he just wanted someone to carry on his legacy or just kill the rest of the family... Peace! --Ikijime Koorimusha 22:28, 11 April 2008 (UTC) ::No offense, but there's no way that Itachi thought Sasuke was more talented than him. I mean, Sasuke barely won. Itachi had been wounded before their fight and was nearly blind; Sasuke, on the other hand, had several advantages. He was fully rested, had Orochimaru's absorbed powers, and the Curse Seal. If any Uchiha could've killed Madara, it would've been Itachi. Rasengan Master 11:39, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, no, no, that's not what I meant. I ment that perhaps Itachi thought that Sasuke is stronger than he was at that age, and that he had more potential because of the curse seal, and that, because of all of that, Sasuke could have a chance to kill Madara if he had Itachi's powers too. I didn't say that Itachi was weaker than Sasuke. No way! If you refer to my first post on this page, I stated that the only reason Itachi lost is because he was inconvenienced with a fight with his little brother while in a weakened state, and that if Sasuke hadn't used the Curse Seal and Orochimaru's powers, Itachi would have beaten him in a heartbeat. Oh, and, no offense taken. Constructive critisism and (respectful) arguments are what posts are all about! Peace! --Ikijime Koorimusha 18:29, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :Oh, I get it. But I'm still not sure if I agree. I mean, Itachi was in ANBU by fifteen, right? And Itachi is stronger than Kakashi who was a jonin by thirteen. But who knows? You could be right. How are we supposed to know what Itachi really thought? I guess we'll just have to wait 'til chapter 398, which won't be for two weeks. I'm sad... Rasengan Master 20:04, 12 April 2008 (UTC) :And you know how Itachi always has his Sharingan activated? Look at his eyes at the end of the fight; they're almost completely white. I forgot that. That proves how blind he was. Rasengan Master 20:11, 12 April 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I hadn't noticed that until you mentioned it... I guess that's just another reason Itachi lost, huh? --Ikijime Koorimusha 20:31, 12 April 2008 (UTC) I hereby name myself Kage of this section of the Itachi discussion page, BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! TheUltimate3 and Ikijime Koorimusha are my ANBU (If they decide to be) BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Forbidden Jutsu: Reanimation! Itachi is REBORN!!!!! ← I have no idea why I posted this. I was really bored.